


Q - like a querulous Quickbeam.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:</p><p>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p><p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p><p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p><p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Easy - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Prompt – Q – like querulous Quickbeam

**Never Easy**

The sky looms dark and chancy behind them, shot with lightening and strange murky colors, but they follow the sun westwards and the little one comes happily enough, stumping beside or clinging to his father's broad back.

They stop to rest at the edge of the wide, swift river and the little one looks back, with eyes not quite troubled, and asks, "We are going home?"

The father ruffles his son's twiggy hair and tries to smile. "Yes. Home. Across the river and up into the mountains."

"Why?"

The father looks back with a wistful look. "It is not safe to stay here."

"Why?" The son's face twists skeptically. "Mommy stayed."

"Yes. No," he hurries to correct himself, "She will go east with your sister."

"Why?"

"Because she…" The father looks down, and realizes the futility of trying to explain motivations even he does not understand. "Would you like something more than water to drink before we go on?"

The boy nods one bob of his head, and his father uncorks his flask and holds it out. The little one reaches for it, and brings it to his mouth. He sniffs cautiously at the rich, loamy smell and pushes it away. "Why does it smell funny? Why do I have to drink this? Why can't I have the one mommy makes?" His voice rises to a whiny pitch.

The father reaches down with one broad-fingered hand, and lifts the boy to eye level. "I brought it because this makes Entings big and strong." He adds several hundred rolling syllables of the boy's formal name, wishing all the while his son did have another several hundred years to grow in his mother's garden in peace.

One tear rolls out of the boy's eye. "Will I see mommy soon?"

"I hope so."


	2. Querulous Quickbeam - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Querulous Quickbeam

  


Yes I know every Ent calls me hasty but what else can I be I am the last I must catch up I know the other thing I am told is not to complain but I do not complain I state fact there are no saplings behind me so when I am Tree it is over that means I have to absorb everything Ents know by then I must know so that when we get more saplings however that happens I wil be ready to teach them if I am hasty it is because there is no time to waste.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
